I Miss You
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Une mauvaise journée ça peut arriver, mais lorsque c'est l'histoire de sa vie, Sarah devra-t-elle subir le sort de son existence ou bien...? Et s'il y avait une alternative... Un One Shot rempli d'espoir. Sarah x Jareth


**Disclaimer : **Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas.

**Auteur : **Nocturne Shadow

**Note de l'auteur** : Parce que, parfois, il y a des jours où on en aurait besoin…

* * *

><p><em>I Miss You<em>

Mars. Un drôle de temps. Ce n'est pas tout à fait encore le printemps et parfois même on dirait l'automne, comme si ce mois représentait toutes les saisons confondues. Malgré cette cacophonie météorologique, les gens vaquent néanmoins à leurs occupations. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. C'est la vie qui doit suivre son cours.

C'est le vendredi matin; Sarah se repose. Insouciante endormie qui ignore encore jusque-là à quel point elle est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Le cadran de son réveille-matin affiche 10 h 13 alors qu'elle devait se trouver en classe voilà plus d'une heure. Cours de langue seconde oblige. Elle était forcée d'en suivre au moins un à l'université pour devenir professeure en enseignement primaire. Ce n'était pas le métier qu'elle voulait faire, c'était plutôt celui que sa belle-mère attendait d'elle. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, interrompant brusquement le fil de ses rêves.

Ouvrant un premier œil, elle cherche d'une main malhabile le combiné qu'elle décroche avec empressement dans l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais numéro pour pouvoir sommeiller encore un peu.

- Oui… allo?

- Ah… Sarah, c'est toi?

Elle toussote et frotte ses yeux. Toute trace de fatigue disparaît aussitôt. C'est Karen, elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle aussi tôt? Elles devaient pourtant se rencontrer à la fin de la journée pour la ramener chez sa famille. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas retournée au bercail. Il parait que Toby a encore grandi. À combien de centimètres en est-il rendu? Elle en a perdu le compte…

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Redoutant le pire, elle attend. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur accélère la cadence. Est-il arrivé un malheur? Ses craintes se confirment dès que sa belle-mère poursuit la conversation.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ton père et moi ne pourrons pas venir te chercher pour ce weekend.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Elle était prête à tout sauf ça.

- Quoi? Mais… pourquoi?

- Ton père est chargé de remplacer un collègue de travail à une conférence à New York.

Un silence s'installe entre eux deux. Sarah n'y croit pas et pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais une mauvaise blague de ce genre.

« Je suis désolée »ajoute-t-elle tout simplement au bout d'un moment.

_Pas autant que moi_, pense Sarah. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sarah? Tu es toujours là? »

Elle raccroche. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Elle soupire bruyamment puis jette un œil à l'heure.

- Oh merde! J'suis à la bourre!

En vitesse, elle se redresse pour enfiler jean et chandail. Elle s'observe à peine quelques secondes dans son miroir et replace quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Au passage, elle attrape ses manuels avant de sortir en trombe de son appartement. Dehors, la pluie l'accueille. Décidément, ce n'est pas sa journée. Elle se protège à l'aide d'un de ses livres et se met à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une voiture passe tout près et l'éclabousse. Elle fulmine, ce qui la pousse à se dépêcher. Elle arrive au pavillon principal au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le souffle lui manque et une crampe lui tenaille le ventre, mais elle refuse de s'arrêter. Après avoir emprunté plusieurs corridors, elle parvient à sa salle de classe pour se rendre compte que les étudiants en ressortent en discutant.

- Le cours est fini, lui annonce une fille qu'elle connaît à peine.

- C'est pas vrai!

Ils la regardent tous d'une drôle de manière comme si elle était une étrangère débarquée d'une autre planète.

- Qui c'est celle-là?

- C'est la retardataire.

Certains rient alors que Sarah se contente de baisser la tête. Elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on la tourne en ridicule. Elle s'en serait allée bredouille si ce n'était de son professeur qui l'interpelle.

- Mrs Williams?

- Oui?

Elle se retourne.

- Je peux vous parler un instant?

- Bien sûr, répond-t-elle à contrecœur.

- J'ai remarqué que vous manquiez souvent les premières minutes de mes cours depuis quelque temps.

- Ah… ça.

Elle ne peut pas le contredire; elle sait qu'il a raison.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

_Si. Tout_. Elle ne veut juste pas aborder le sujet même si elle devine que ses intentions sont bonnes. C'est un enseignant qui tient à cœur la réussite de ses élèves. Elle l'aime bien même si elle déteste ses cours. Au moins, qu'il se préoccupe de son cas lui donne l'impression d'exister l'espace d'un moment. Personne ne se soucie de ce qu'elle peut ressentir autour d'elle. Les railleries, les critiques, les menaces : elle absorbe tout comme une vulgaire éponge.

- Non, monsieur.

Il est sceptique. Elle n'a qu'une envie : partir sur le champ.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, à la semaine prochaine.

Elle le salue sans plus de cérémonie.

Sa journée se déroule lentement. Trop à ses yeux. Ce qui est mauvais signe. En effet, elle courre davantage le risque de commettre des erreurs à son boulot de serveuse qu'elle occupe dans un petit restaurant du quartier. Son patron lui prend la tête à chaque fois. Sa pause arrivée, il lui parle sans retenue derrière le comptoir où tous les clients peuvent entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Williams?

Rien, a-t-elle envie de lui cracher au visage. Sa vie est un enfer, mais il paraît que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Il la plante là et retourne en arrière. Elle se contente d'un revers de main d'essuyer les larmes qui se présentent à ses yeux. Elle ne doit pas les laisser sortir. Son chef ne les mérite pas.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge pointent enfin l'heure à laquelle Sarah peut quitter son emploi pour revenir à son appartement. Dehors, le temps ne s'est toujours pas amélioré. Pire encore le vent s'est levé et souffle ses cheveux qui se rabattent sur son visage délicat. Le dernier autobus de la journée poursuit sa route sans elle alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire pour en atteindre la porte. Elle a beau courir, c'est déjà trop tard.

- Il y a des jours comme ça. lui lance un type inconnu.

_Des vies entières_… s'il savait, si quelqu'un le savait. Hélas, la fantaisie est morte. Le vingtième siècle l'a tuée. C'est l'esprit du métro-boulot-dodo au quotidien. Il ne faut pas en espérer plus. Pourtant, elle avait déjà cru autrement, il y avait de cela des années. Les choses étaient alors si différentes. Littéralement. Les contes de fées avaient bercé son enfance dont on l'avait cruellement retirée pour la plonger dans la réalité. Un chaos qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier ce bonheur, cette innocence, LUI plus que toute autre chose.

Cette nuit-là, elle rentre tard. Normalement, elle aurait refermé sa porte, posé ses clefs sur son lit, aurait pris une douche et se serait couché. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêche. Sa porte est entrouverte. Elle la pousse et pénètre à l'intérieur. Elle va appuyer sur le commutateur, mais une lueur provenant de sa chambre attire son regard. Elle s'avance, intriguée. Elle ne craint pas les malfaiteurs. Qui pourrait bien lui faire un sale coup dans un endroit aussi reculé?

- Une boule de cristal?

Que peut-elle bien faire là sur sa table de travail? Soudain, elle relève la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Sur la surface de son miroir est inscrit trois petits mots qui ont à eux seuls le pouvoir de modifier le cours de son existence, de sceller son avenir. Trois petits mots qui veulent tout dire. _I Miss You (tu me manques)…_

Son regard se brouille, si bien qu'elle ne distingue pas la silhouette qui se détache de l'ombre derrière elle. Seul le bruit de ses pleurs rompt le silence qui règne dans la pièce. Lentement, le Roi des gobelins s'approche d'elle. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer. Il effleure son épaule dénudée. Elle sursaute et le regarde sans y croire. Il ouvre ses bras dans lesquels elle vient se réfugier sans retenue.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas reparu avant? » Ose-t-elle lui demander d'une voix étranglée au bout d'un moment.

Il soupire.

- Parce qu'il le fallait, pour que tu comprennes le choix que tu as fait en me rejetant.

Elle devine à son ton qu'elle n'est pas la seule à en avoir souffert. Elle cherche une excuse, mais n'en trouve aucune valable si ce n'est qu'elle était jeune et naïve, qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ça, c'était trop pour elle. Elle n'était pas prête, désormais si.

Elle attrape sa chemise de nacre, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Elle a si besoin d'être sauvée et le seul qui peut y parvenir c'est lui.

- Ne pars pas…

Il sourit d'un sourire empreint de compassion. Il enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour la rassurer.

- Sarah, j'ai commis bien des erreurs. Te quitter maintenant en serait une de plus…

Ils restent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Plus rien ne compte, pas même le temps qui s'est arrêté pour leur offrir cet instant longuement désiré. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle a l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Il fredonne un air égaré. Comme un enfant, elle se laisse bercer par cette mélodie qu'il a composée spécialement à son attention.

« Je t'aime » souffle-t-il à son oreille.

C'est bien plus qu'une promesse. Elle le sait.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains chaudes glissent de son dos à ses hanches. Il se montre d'un tempérament patient en retirant sa jupe qu'elle a du porter pour le boulot. Son vêtement choit sur le sol. Elle frémit; la température s'est subitement rafraichie. Une brise s'est infiltrée autour des amants. Jareth se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la conduit vers le lit défait où il prend soin de la déposer avec douceur. Puis, il s'affaire à retirer sa propre chemise non sans quelques difficultés, ce qui provoque une certaine hilarité chez la jeune femme. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, même à sa Majesté des gobelins. Il sourit malgré tout.

- Je viens de réaliser…

Il la détaille, elle, si belle dans la nuit. Sa peau blanche qui contraste avec les ténèbres qui les entourent. Ses pâles émeraudes qui scintillent plus que ne le ferait un ciel étoilé d'été. Elle l'embrase tout entier et il se laisse succomber au désir qui parcoure chacun de ses membres.

- Quoi donc…?

Il sourit.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ton rire.

Ils s'embrassent et échangent quelques caresses qui dépassent le stade de la pudeur, sans toutefois s'abandonner complètement à leurs pulsions. Leurs retrouvailles ne font que débuter. Ils ne veulent rien gâcher. Il faut tout d'abord qu'ils pansent les plaies respectives de leur passé, qu'ils réapprennent à se connaître et ensuite à se faire confiance, mais pour ça, ils sont déjà sur la bonne voie. Ils ont toute la vie devant eux. Le futur est peut-être incertain, mais tant qu'ils seront ensemble, leur amour saura triompher, et ce, même dans les esprits les plus réticents...

Fin

* * *

><p>Une histoire écrite pour une personne déprimée qui m'est très chère...<p> 


End file.
